


When love comes around...

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Uni!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y Víctor se dan cuenta que están enamorados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love comes around...

When love comes around…

Pairing: Uni!lock. Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor

* * *

 

Sherlock se rio mientras seguía corriendo, Víctor iba justo detrás, intentando alcanzarlo pero el moreno lo evitaba justo a tiempo. Era una tontería, tenían 20 años y ahí estaban, jugando como niños en medio del parque del campus. Víctor se lanzó para atraparlo y lo tacleó, prácticamente, hacia el suelo.

-Oww… ¡Víctor! Eso me dolió.

-No te quejes, igual te he atrapado así que perdiste-el chico le sacó la lengua infantilmente y el moreno se rio.

-Eres un tramposo-dijo con una sonrisa. Víctor se quedó mirándolo, directo a los ojos y Sherlock, de repente, notó la posición en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración estaba atrapada en su garganta.

-¿Cómo es que nunca he notado… lo azules que son tus ojos en el sol?-Sherlock se sonrojó aún más y desvió su mirada-no, mírame, por favor-el moreno giró su rostro y se perdió en los ojos verdes de su amigo-yo…-Victor se acercó más hacia él, sus labios separados apenas por unos míseros centímetros-yo…

-Víctor…-susurró Sherlock cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo los cálidos labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Su respiración se aceleró mientras respondía al beso, Víctor, puso una mano suavemente en su cuello, acercándolo más, profundizando el beso. Victor sabía a menta y chocolate, una combinación no tan extraña si se piensa que tiene una obsesión por los caramelos de ese sabor. Sherlock tenía en sus labios el sabor del café de la mañana y algo parecido a naranja, Victor no podía tener suficiente de él. Se separaron suavemente después de unos minutos y se miraron a los ojos. El de ojos verdes le sonrió y Sherlock le respondió. No había notado cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero no le importaba, sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Humor: algo romántica :)
> 
> Canción: When love comes around - College 11


End file.
